1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiological image detection apparatus
2. Related Art
An X-ray imaging has been widely used in the field of medical diagnoses or nondestructive inspection. In a general X-ray imaging, X-rays are irradiated to a subject and attenuated while transmitting at each portion of the subject. Then, X-rays transmitted through the subject are detected to obtain X-ray images based on the intensity distributions of X-rays.
As an X-ray detecting medium, there have been used, for example, a combination of an intensifying screen which generates fluorescence when exposed to X-rays and a film photosensitive to the fluorescence, or a photostimulable phosphor (accumulative phosphor) panel that accumulates the intensity distributions of X-rays as latent images when exposed to X-rays and emits fluorescence in accordance with the latent images by a subsequent irradiation of an excited light such as laser.
Recently, a flat panel detector (FPD) has also been used as an X-ray detecting medium, which generates a digital image data by using a semiconductor device that detects X-rays and converts the detected X-rays into an electric signal, and a so-called electronic cassette configured to accommodate the FPD in a portable case has been put into practical use.
The electronic cassette typically is equipped with a battery that supplies an operation power to the FPD mounted therein. The battery may be attachable to and detachable from the cassette for recharging and exchanging according to degradation caused by repetition of recharging and discharging, respectively (see, for example, Patent Document 1(JP-A-2006-250729)).
In the cassette disclosed in Patent Document 1, a battery is accommodated in a battery accommodating part of a case, and an opening portion of the accommodating part is closed by a cover, such that the battery is fixed to the accommodating part. This cover is locked by a slide type lock attached to the case, such that the opening thereof is controlled.